


Lunch Date

by iceprinceholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Greg Lestrade, Dom/sub, Leather Jackets, M/M, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Mycroft, Top Greg Lestrade, Verbal Humiliation, jockstrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: Gregory decided to surprise Mycroft during his lunchtime.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreamilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/gifts), [Yesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/gifts), [Moon_Pegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Pegasus/gifts).



> This happened because the daddycation cult were talking about sex position and I just started to write prompt about this in the middle of the night and shared it with them. Finally had the time to perfected this!

Mycroft sighed as he finally had a break after continues video conference. He leaned back against his chair and glanced at the clock, almost 12 p.m. He tilted his head and wondered if his partner was done with his own paperwork so they could catch lunch together but then he remembered that Gregory had taken the day off.

After a week full of gruesome investigation, his dear Gregory managed to close the case yesterday and today he took a day off so he could rest properly. Mycroft smiled when he remembered how this morning the older man had tried to trap him on their bed and he needed an extra thirty minutes to finally able to pull away.

The thought caused another sigh came out from his mouth and Mycroft couldn’t help but wish he could just end the day and joined his partner in their home.

Just as he finished thinking about how good it would be to snuggle against Gregory’s body, his private phone buzzed. Mycroft quickly picked up and widened his eyes.

[I’m coming to Whitehall in 20 minutes, pet.]

That one text message was enough to make Mycroft’s body heated slightly and his mouth filled with saliva, especially the name that was used. Pet. He knew who was the sender and he knew what would happen the moment Gregory arrived in his office.

Mycroft bit his lips and quickly pressed the intercom.

“Anthea, I would like to inform you that Inspector Lestrade is coming in twenty minutes.”

“Do you want me to order lunch for two then, sir?”

“Actually, I want to inform you that we are not to be disturbed and you can send the lunch a bit… later.”

There was silence and Mycroft knew Anthea was processing the meaning of his order. His PA was a smart one and so she didn’t ask anymore question but he could hear the teasing tone as she spoke.

“Of course, sir. I will make sure of that.”

Mycroft hummed and ended the call. He leaned back as he watched the clock then to the door. He couldn’t stop worrying his lips and wondering what should he do while he waited. That single text only gave him the idea of Gregory’s mood but not what the man wanted. He could already feel his body reacted positively with the surprise that Gregory had but at the same time dreaded the thing.

This was his office. Official office when he met, negotiated and worked with politicians. It was the place that Mycroft would call as his sanctuary for work and right now his dear partner about to make a mess out of it.

Mycroft was still mulling about the whole situation and trying to deduce what going to happen when the door opened revealing Gregory wearing a leather jacker and leather gloves. Just as quick as the door opened, it also closed with a slight bang.

“Strip, pet.” Gregory’s voice was like velvet, all deep and commanding. Mycroft who was still in state of surprised couldn’t take his eyes from the man or even reacting to the order.

His mind quickly supplied that the silver-haired man would have drove over to the office with his bike. The leather jacket that he wore was an old one, already battered in some parts, but it hugged his body perfectly. It oozed dominating aura from him. It also didn’t help that he was wearing leather gloves and black sunglasses.

In a word Gregory just looked like sex on legs.

“Ehm.. Gregory, I don’t think that it is wise to do that here.” Mycroft blinked few times while his mind continued to deduce about this ‘play’ that Gregory in the mood for. It was easy for the younger man to change his tune, his demeanour and behaviour to suit the older man.

“You know the rule pet,” Gregory tutted as he took off his glasses and took few steps closer toward the mahogany desk, “When I said strip, you will strip. There is no argument whatsoever.”

There was a small smirk on the inspector’s face and Mycroft just gulped down. Oh, now he knew what Gregory had in mind. His body liked the idea but his mind still couldn’t fathom that they about to do it _here_.

“So strip, pet.” There was a low growl accompanying the word, “Don’t make me repeat myself, again.” 

“Gregory, I have a meeting after lunch time. I can’t possibly do thi----”

Mycroft yelped when he was pulled forward by the tie and now, he was face to face with his partner. The expression on Gregory’s face was something that could only be described as feral and it affected his body. Mycroft knew that arguing with the other man would only lead to punishment and yet that idea enough to make his cock hardened.

“Strip. Pet.”

One last order and Mycroft swallowed the saliva that pulling in his mouth. He forgot how much Gregory could affect him just from words alone. The older man owned his body and he knew it.

Mycroft nodded his head and Gregory released his hold on the tie. He stood up from his seat, pushing it back and started undressing. He took off his suit jacket, folding it carefully and placed it on his seat.

“Slowly.”

The ginger just nodded his head as he faced Gregory against and started with his cufflink, both of them. He placed them gently on the desk, right on the edge, together with his pocket watch. Then he started to unbutton his waistcoat from the bottom going upward.

He could feel the brown eyes following each of his movement. The intensity gaze, the non-wavering focus and the lust that was aimed at him, those were enough to make Mycroft heated up. He knew that standing up like this, Gregory could see the bulge on his trousers.

“Look at you, already hard when I haven’t even touch you yet, pet.”

Mycroft flushed when Gregory pointed it out and wished that he would be touched already but this was part of the game. He was offering himself to Gregory to be taken and both of them got aroused from it. The most powerful man in England submitting himself to a mere copper.

“Slowly, pet. You don’t want those pristine clothes to wrinkle because you are too eager for my cock.”

Mycroft had to stop the whimper that almost escaped his mouth and he needed to calm down his shaking fingers as he folding his tie and now undo more buttons on his shirt. Right now, he could understand why Gregory preferred to just torn his shirt and sometimes suit but he needed to wear clothes again. After all, he was still in the office.

“Stop.” Gregory hummed when his hand finally about to take off his trousers, able to at least free his cock. He looked up questioningly at the older man who watching his lower body with such serious expression.

“Tell me pet. What are you wearing today as your underwear? Is it the lingerie I gave last week? The usual brief?” He asked as he started walking around the desk so he could stand behind Mycroft. “Or is it a jockstrap?”

Mycroft bit his lower lips when he felt the heat coming from Gregory’s body was behind him. It was close and yet the older man still didn’t touch him.

“Which one, pet?”

“J-Jockstrap.”

“Ah. You must have been hoping for me to fuck you then.” There just something with the way Gregory rolled his tongue at the word ‘fuck’ that Mycroft let out a quiet whimper. “Such naughty one. What would your colleague say if they knew about this, pet?”

Mycroft wanted to argue more but he was afraid if he opened his mouth it wouldn’t be words that coming out. He just shook his head while he could feel his cock went even harder if that’s even possible.

“No? Don’t lie to me pet. Your cock was already hard the moment I walked through that door. Did you know that I didn’t lock it?”

The grey eyes quickly looked up, focus on the door. He gasped when he realized that Gregory was saying the truth. He didn’t lock the door and even with him asking Anthea to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed, things might happen.

“Someone might burst in and what they would see is you, all naked and begging for my cock.” Gregory whispered the word before his finger reached forward to Mycroft’s trouser and tugged it gently.

“Take it off, pet. Show me your needy hole.”

Mycroft didn’t need to hear the order twice and just let his trousers dropped, pooling on his ankle. The moment it happened he felt Gregory’s strong hands on his nape and hips manhandling him, making him bend over the mahogany desk.

“You will get five spanking because you didn’t follow my order the first time, pet.”

“Yes, sir.” The voice that came out of his mouth could only be described as needy and Mycroft could feel his ears turning redder.

“If you don’t want to be found out that stay quiet pet.”

Mycroft just nodded as he felt Gregory’s hand, that still wearing the leather glove, ran along his spine going downward toward buttocks.

Greg spanks the perky pale butt with his hand while he is still wearing the leather gloves.

Mycroft counts while he moans and Greg says, "If you are being too loud, people will here. Is that what you want? They know how much of a slut Mycroft Holmes is?"

"N-No sir."

Gregory didn’t deem his answer a reply, instead there was a loud spank echoing in the empty office where the gloved hand hit his bare ass. Mycroft whimpered and needed to bite his lower lip, stopping himself from making a loud sound. He felt the sting already but his cock also twitched excitedly, releasing more precum.

The knowledge that he was getting even more turned on while being spanked by Gregory was nothing new. However, to have Gregory done it to him in his office with an unlock door was a different matter and Mycroft couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment creeping down to his chest.

The next four spanks were given in quick succession. One on the right, two on the left cheek and the last spank were right on the centre, so close to his hole. Mycroft whimpered, letting out a quiet moan at the last one. Even with only five spanking, Gregory had managed to left him harder and leaking even more. His hole was twitching, teasing Gregory, who was staring at it, to fill him up.

“You’re already twitching just from spanking alone.” The leather gloved hand ran along his sweaty back, tracing all freckles. Mycroft arched his back, let out another small moan.

“Already moaning like that. I don’t think you can stay quiet if I stuffed you with my cock.” Mycroft felt the other’s breath against his ears and there’s also the hardness that pressing just right against his hole.

This whole thing effected Gregory as much as it had affected him.

He pushed back his hips against the hardness and slowly started grinding trying to make the older man finally gave in to this power play. But before he could say or do anything else, Gregory held his hips, stopping his movement and the warmness and hardness he felt earlier were gone.

“Well, I don’t particularly care how you going to keep yourself quiet, pet. But I hope you already stretched yourself because we are in a tight schedule.”

Mycroft heard when the zipper from Gregory’s jeans was done, then there was some shuffling. The hard cock being pulled out, the sound of leather gloves being removed and then the sound of lubricant.

“Relax yourself or this will hurt.” It was the only warning Mycroft got before Gregory pressed his tip against his pink twitching hole and with one thrust he was buried deep inside the British government.

Mycroft let out a loud moan, although it almost sound like a scream and Gregory quickly covered his mouth with his palm.

“Ssh. Be quiet, pet. You don’t want to be heard by your others.”

Mycroft moaned into the palm, his hands trying to find the edge of the desk to be his support as Gregory continued to dive deeper inside him. He wasn’t given time to adjust and the only reason he wasn’t in pain was because he was still a bit loose after their coupling the night before.

"Fuck so tight, pet." Gregory groaned as Mycroft tightened around his cock, sucking him perfectly. The ginger moaned, trying to move his hips. Gregory finally removed his hand and Mycroft could let out a proper moan as he was writhing underneath the copper.

But as quick as the hand had moved, it returned quickly with Mycroft’s discarded tie that had been balled up and Gregory shoved it into the younger man’s mouth. Mycroft whined in protest when he was gagged with his silk tie.

“I know that you are a screamer when I’m fucking you and I know that this room doesn’t have a proper soundproof unlike your basement office.”

It was the only explanation that Gregory gave before his hands gripped on Mycroft’s hips and he started to move.

"Mhnn.." Mycroft moaned as Greg started thrusting his cock deeper inside him. With the strong hands gripping his hips, Mycroft couldn’t move or even set the pace. He was just there, bent over while Gregory fuck him.

Gregory didn’t hold back. He pulled back, leaving only his tip stretching pink hole before he thrusted deep and hard. He made sure that every time he thrusted deep his tip would find that hidden spot that would cause Mycroft writhing underneath him.

The ginger was a moaning mess. Even with the tie gagging him, his muffled moans were still considered loud. The whole situation was arousing for the politician. Here he was, bent over being fucked hard and fast by his lover, taken like common whore in his office in broad daylight. Anyone could barge in and found them in this position. His eyes couldn’t help but move back toward the unlock door as Gregory continued to abuse his prostate.

“F-Fuck. Look at you, moaning like a little slut. You enjoy this.”

“Hnnng…”

“Your hole is sucking my cock eagerly, pet.” Mycroft felt the other man leaned down, pressing his still fully clothed body against his sweaty naked back. “You enjoy being used like whore by my cock. Treated like my personal toy, don’t you?”

Mycroft moaned louder, all muffled, and yet it was enough confirmation for the silver-haired man on how much he enjoyed the current situation.

It didn’t take long for Mycroft to reach his orgasm. Gregory had continued to fuck right against his prostate, trailing kisses along his freckled shoulder while his fingers had moved up playing with his sensitive nipple. Mycroft moaned all muffled, back arched, as he came untouched. It was pure stimulation of Gregory’s cock that fucking his hole and his rough fingers playing with his nipple.

Gregory continued to fuck him, prolonging his orgasm before he tightened around the thick cock and it pushed the older man to cum hard inside him. Gregory thrusted his cock as deep as he could, releasing his spunk deep inside.

"F-Fuck" Greg leaned down, biting the freckled shoulder as he filled Mycroft’s hole with his seed, "So tight and full of me."

"All mine,” He growled as he started trailing kisses along the freckled shoulder, leaving some kiss marks here and there, marking the ginger as his.

"Nhhnn.." Mycroft moaned, arched his back slightly, still very blissed from the strong orgasm. His hole still sucking, trying to milk every last drop of Gregory’s inside him.

They stayed like that for few minutes, just enjoying the bliss of post-orgasm before Greg pulling out of his hole, leaving him empty. Mycroft could feel his cum trickling out of his whole, making him whimper as he tried to tighten up.

"Tsk. You need to keep all my seed inside, pet. Don't waste it." Greg ran his fingers along the use hole, watched the way Mycroft trying very hard to tighten up but his load just kept trickling out.

“Perhaps you need some help to keep me inside you.” The copper hummed as he reached inside his jacket’s pocket and pulled out one of the many butt plug that they had. Without warning he slowly thrust the toy inside the hole watching as Mycroft eagerly sucked around it.

Mycroft whimpered when the toy was fully seated deep inside, keeping Gregory’s spunk in him.

"I want you to keep _me_ inside for the rest of the day, pet.” Gregory’s voice sounded even deeper than before as his hand slowly kneading Mycroft’s butt. “I will check it once you are home tonight. Do you understand pet?"

Mycroft only nodded, moaning slightly when he felt the toy moving inside when Gregory kneaded cheeks. The tip of the toy was pressed right against his prostate and Mycroft could know for the rest of the day he would be in constant stimulation.

"Good. Now get dressed. You don't want to be late for your meeting." Gregory pulled completely after pressing a kiss on Mycroft’s nape. He put his cock back inside his jeans before he helped Mycroft up.

Mycroft was looked properly fucked with his cheeks all flushed, hair messed up and of course the mess that was his jockstrap. The ginger leaned completely against the touch and support that his lover was offering.

“You did well, My.” This time the words were said in a whisper and a kiss on his forehead was given.

“G-Gregory…” Mycroft whimpered, finally able to say something as his tie finally pulled out from his mouth.

“Let’s get you clean up and I let you return to your meeting.” Another kiss, this time on the tip of the nose and Mycroft could only melt against the strong arms that keeping him up.

The inspector smiled seeing Mycroft all meek in his arms. “You will keep my _gift_ inside for the rest of the day, right pet?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I love you, My.”

“I love you too, Gregory.”


End file.
